thearfandomcom-20200214-history
The Law Keepers
The Origins of the Law Keepers Established in 2E 90, created to keep the people of Thear lawful, the Law Keepers were given the task to ensure the safety of the general population by policing the lands. Each realm of the mainlands of Thear have a Lord General that resides in that realms' capital and reports to that realms' King. Each settlement has its own Lord Commander, who sits on that settlements' council and has charge over a number of Lord Captains: who in turn have charge over a team of soldiers. Each team consists of up to 50 soldiers. A mix of melee and ranged soldiers, and mages. Ranks * Lord General ** One per realm ** Sits on the Great Council of the Realm * Lord Commander ** One per settlement ** Sits on the Council of each settlement * Lord Captain ** One per team *** 8 per kingdom *** 4 per city *** 2 per town *** 1 per village * Ser ** The grunts, the soldiers Northern Law Keepers Cities * Cavernholt ** Lord Commander *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain * Cyr ** Lord General Marwyn Ebrose *** Lord Commander Richmond Carvetonne **** Lord Captain Hamil Watchland **** Lord Captain James Darnhill **** Lord Captain Vancel Leech **** Lord Captain Gregory Charm **** Lord Captain Donnel Crow **** Lord Captain Brendon Raft **** Lord Captain Walter Gull **** Lord Captain Morgan Treebulk * Rosefall ** Lord Commander Crane Foretim *** Lord Captain Jackson Preacher *** Lord Captain Matthew Tracer *** Lord Captain Ilan Crawl *** Lord Captain Victor Norvane * Thailyn ** Lord Commander Charles Goldyarn *** Lord Captain Benjen Tormynton *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain * Tonnbryck ** Lord Commander Maxwell Younger III *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain Towns * Ironwick ** Lord Commander Harrison Marple *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain * Lanercoast ** Lord Commander *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain * Marne ** Lord Commander Markham Southwell *** Lord Captain Merek Sapochik *** Lord Captain Rhaeon Brighthelm * Maya's Peace ** Lord Commander *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain * Oldcastle ** Lord Commander Janus Dysart *** Lord Captain Morgran Elip * Ritherhithe ** Lord Commander *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain Villages * Deermont's Rest ** Lord Commander Brynn Shawcross *** Lord Captain * Dovern ** Lord Commander *** Lord Captain * Lochton ** Lord Commander Bastian Redhorn *** Lord Captain David Deerstark * Lunaris ** None assigned * Maidenlake ** Lord Commander *** Lord Captain * Hawkwood ** Lord Commander *** Lord Captain * The Old Bush ** Lord Commander Hugh Blackfriar *** Lord Captain Mark Sanders * Scaleton ** Lord Commander Tydus Lednock *** Lord Captain Endrew Fairfield * Summerlands ** Lord Commander Geirhard Tremlett *** Lord Captain Rennick Fearstark *** Lord Captain Stephan Blanchard * Westmead-by-the-Sea ** Lord Commander Carnet Tace *** Lord Captain Thol Brenner * Whistletree ** Lord Commander Everard Mast *** Lord Captain Atamon Rythorn Southern Law Keepers Cities * Calkyan ** Lord Commander *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain * Grayfall ** Lord Commander *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain * Quane ** Lord Commander *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain * Rockworth ** Lord Commander Timmon Caulfield *** Lord Captain Royce Tremond *** Lord Captain Henri Rautlec *** Lord Captain Iwan Rheon * Sunborne ** Lord Commander *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain * Waymere ** Lord General Tybrin Vitch *** Lord Commander **** Lord Captain **** Lord Captain **** Lord Captain Towns * Godspear ** Lord Commander Taldan Malik *** Lord Captain Gerardys O'Rourke *** Lord Captain Tycer Morant * South's End ** Lord Commander *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain * Tirth ** Lord Commander *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain * Woodwald ** Lord Commander *** Lord Captain *** Lord Captain Villages * Amberly ** Lord Commander Jackamar Longleaf *** Lord Captain Rybrin Bratherton * Brice * Maygrove ** Lord Commander Oswin Kettleblack *** Lord Captain Lothar Dain * Mellington ** Lord Commander *** Lord Captain * Redbrook ** Lord Commander *** Lord Captain * Smallstone ** Lord Commander Cailum Ripler *** Lord Captain Graven Hawk * Watersong ** Lord Commander Balen Reger *** Lord Captain Hogarth Hutton * Whywick ** Lord Commander *** Lord Captain